This invention relates to containers or storage boxes for storing and transporting wafer carriers, which are filled with silicon wafers.
There have been certain wafer boxes in the past for confining wafer carriers for silicon wafers, but such boxes had significant disadvantages. For instance, the wafer carriers have not been securely confined within the box and the wafers in the carriers have been permitted to move around as the box is lifted and moved and jostled slightly. Prior boxes have not been well adapted to handling the wafer carriers by means of robots, and interchangeably handling the wafer carriers manually when the boxes have been opened.